Efímero
by Dama Blanca
Summary: Hermione no entiende algunas cosas. Ron es una de ellas. Harry, otra.


_Bueno, antes de leer, unas palabras. Esto es un one-shot, capítulo único y que no continuaré, aunque tenga un final tan… abierto. Y es un R/Hr. _

_Los que me conozcan sabrán que yo no defiendo esta pareja. Ni lo que representa, ni los motivos que encuentro para que estén juntos. ¿Por qué escribo esto, entonces? Pues bueno, es un reto. Alguien me dijo: Escribe un fic R/Hr. Y aquí está._

_Al principio no me gustó la idea porque siempre pensé que jamás de los jamases sería capaz de escribir sobre algo que no defiendo, que no siento. Pero bueno, luego lo pensé mejor… y lo tomé como un reto personal. "A ver si puedo", me dije. Y esto es lo que salió. No es un completo R/Hr, y es que creo que aun me queda muuucha práctica por delante para poder escribir tan bien como los lectores shippers R/Hr se merecen, pero probablemente si sea lo más cerca que llegaré a estar nunca. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones._

_Quizá a mis amigos H/Hr también les guste. Quien sabe. Desde luego, si este fic merece ser dedicado a alguien, es a ellos. _

_Dama blanca._

_Pd: Preguntareis por el final, lo sé. No, Hermione no dice en ningún momento que es lo que va a hacer. Hablar con Ron y decirle que le esperará el tiempo que haga falta, o echar a correr hacia el castillo. Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección ;-)_

_

* * *

__Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo,  
aún veo tu mirada  
en cada espejo de cada ascensor,  
donde cada noche  
me sube hasta el cielo  
de moteles invernadero  
donde se jura algo tan efímero  
y tan eterno…_

Una vez más.

¿Cuántas van ya? ¿Diez? ¿Once desde que empezaron a salir?

No lo comprende. Pensaba que sería fácil. Que una vez hubieran cruzado ese límite que separaba la amistad de lo que quiera Dios que sean ahora, se terminarían las peleas y las discusiones inútiles. Pero por favor… ¿tan importante es si ella quiere hacer esos malditos gorros para los elfos domésticos? ¿Es que no puede dejarle pasar ni aunque sea eso?

Entra en su habitación, que por suerte y a esas horas de la tarde, está vacía. Lavender y Parvati siguen en el comedor, probablemente cotilleando con el resto de chicas sobre la desagradable discusión que acaban de tener. Harry se hará el desentendido, como siempre, y Neville continuará enfrascado en el estudio de su _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ como si él no hubiera estado presente. Si, muy divertido. Pero el colegio debe estar ya un poco harto de las mismas habladurías de siempre.

Se sienta en la cama, mordiéndose el labio.

Sigue sin entenderlo, y si hay algo que Hermione Granger odie es no entender lo que sucede a su alrededor. Entiende que Harry va a enfrentarse a Voldemort porque hay una profecía que ha marcado su destino desde antes de nacer. Entiende que Draco Malfoy es un estúpido integral porque bueno, es un slytherin y es hijo de otro estúpido integral, por lo que lo raro habría sido que resultara una persona agradable.

Pero no entiende por qué una persona que la quiere tanto, y a la que ella quiere más del doble, le puede hacer sufrir de esa manera.

En la primera se rieron. Viejos recuerdos, tonterías. La segunda vez también. Y la tercera. Pero la cuarta vez que Hermione Granger se marchó de la habitación de Ron Weasley dejando a este con la palabra en la boca, algo se activó dentro de ella. Un _click_. Una alarma, una idea que se posó sobre ella como una mosquita molestona que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza en varios días. "Esto no marcha bien"

Se levanta de nuevo, va al cuarto de baño. Se mira en el espejo y se ve más ojerosa de lo que le habría gustado. Siente un extraño nudo en la garganta y por algún extraño motivo que desconoce, no puede dejar de moverse de un lado a otro. Va a su escritorio, ordena unos papeles, coloca la foto en la que aparece junto a Ron en su último partido de quidditch un poco más a la derecha, vuelve a su cama y estira el edredón para borrar las arrugas que causó al sentarse. Y cuando descubre que no tiene nada que hacer, vuelve a pensar.

_Tu otra mitad. Os complementáis. Cada uno tiene lo que le falta al otro._

_Y es tan guapo. Y tan irresistible cuando sonríe, casi pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, y miles de pelirrojas pequitas sonríen bajo sus ojos._

Ellas tienen razón. Deben de tener razón. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny… está cansada de oírles hablar sobre la buena pareja que forman, lo seguras que estaban de que esto ocurriría algún día, de que ahora podrá pasar todos los veranos que quiera en la Madriguera. ¿Y por qué esta cansada?

Por que esto no funciona. _No funciona_.

Se lleva una mano al encrespado cabello, más encrespado a causa de la carrera que se ha pegado subiendo las escaleras. Se sienta en la silla mas cercana que encuentra y cree que ha llegado el momento de pensar, en serio, qué es lo que está fallando en su vida. Que es lo que está haciendo mal, o que es lo que sucede a su alrededor para que por mucho que se empeñe en que esta relación salga bien, sienta que está fracasando.

Ella le quiere. Hermione Granger quiere a Ron Weasley. Le quiere por algo que no sabe bien como explicar. Por… una cosita… algo que ha ido naciendo dentro de ella y que sin motivos aparentes se ha enamorado del pelirrojo. Porque lo pasa bien cuando no discuten, porque él es divertido, porque a veces le viene bien quitar la cabeza de los libros, de sobreproteger al pobre de Harry… Porque Ron sabe besar. Si que sabe, desde luego. Porque puede llegar a ser tierno cuando se lo propone, y porque encuentra una extraña seguridad en sus brazos cuando estos rodean su cintura mientras caminan por Hogsmeade.

Entonces. Si ella le quiere. Si el le quiere.

¿Qué pasa, maldita sea?

Llaman a la puerta. Dos toques, es él. Sólo él llama así, Hermione Granger ha vivido durante siete años con las mismas personas y sabe quienes son incluso antes de cruzar la puerta de su habitación. No son dotes de adivinación, como Ron le ha asegurado tantas veces. Simplemente cree conocer a sus amigos.

- ¿Hermione?

Su voz, lejana. Pero la suya, al fin y al cabo. Concentrada en una de las astillas que de repente ha localizado sobre la superficie del escritorio donde se apoya con el brazo, contesta.

- Si.

Mientras suspira, la puerta se abre. Ronald Weasley aparece en la habitación, pidiendo permiso con esa mirada de cordero degollado que le hace caer todas sus defensas. Por eso prefiere no mirarle todavía.

Ron cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y avanza hasta situarse a unos pasos de ella. Ella ya sabe que es lo que va a decir ahora y casi no puede evitar mover los labios al unísono mientras le escucha hablar.

- ¿Estas enfadada?

Y ahora.

- Perdóname.

Hermione sonríe, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Ron, que cree que ella esta enfadada y no entiende por qué se ríe, obviamente. Después le observa.

- No estoy enfadada, Ron. Solo estaba un poco cansada, quería olvidarme de los exámenes tejiendo un par de calcetines y entonces has venido tu, te has puesto a decirme todas esas cosas y…

- ¡Pero si no te he dicho nada! ¿Qué te he dicho, Hermione?

Abre la boca, y de repente la cierra. ¿Qué le ha dicho? Bueno, vale, no ha sido tan grave. Quiere decir… no le ha llamado idiota, ni le ha insultado, ni le ha dicho nada tan grave para que ella se haya ido de esa manera, dejándoles a todos con cara de besugos. Solo lo de siempre. "¿Todavía sigues con eso?" "¿No te vas a cansar nunca?" "¿No entiendes que ellos no quieren ser libres?" y por último esa mirada que ella conoce tan bien y dice "Podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de esto".

- Nada, Ron… no me has dicho nada. Mira, solo quería relajarme. Tú acababas de llegar de un entrenamiento asqueroso y estabas enfadado; lo has pagado conmigo, está bien. No pasa nada, Ron, no me he enfadado.

Ron hace una mueca. No ha entendido nada, podría jurarlo con toda seguridad. Ha dicho lo que cree que es correcto decir en esa situación, y Hermione no duda que de veras él siente discutir con ella, pero… ¿por qué siente que no es suficiente? Sentarse a hablar, discutir las cosas… parece ser que no entra en la idea de lo que Ron tiene sobre relaciones. Pedir perdón, perdonarse, volver a lo de siempre. Esa es la idea.

- Osea… que no estas enfadada.

Hermione ríe. ¿Pero como puede ser tan… tan… tan Ron?

- Ya te he dicho que no…

Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el ha avanzado los dos pasos que le separaban de ella y la toma por la cintura, poniéndola de pie sobre la silla. Ron es mas alto que ella, pero desde luego en estos momentos no y la cabeza de él esta mas o menos a la altura de su barriga, bajo su pecho. Ella le revuelve el pelo y enmarca sus manos entorno a ese rostro lleno de pecas que tanto le gusta. Y el se abraza a sus piernas, tan fuerte que Hermione está a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Oye! –exclama él. Hermione le presta toda su atención-. Vámonos a dar una vuelta por el lago.

- ¿Al lago…? Ron, estoy cansada… no me apetece ponerme a caminar ahora. Y hace frío.

- Oh, vamos, ¡se está muy bien ahí fuera! Venga, voy a cambiarme. Tú ponte algo y vámonos hasta la hora de cenar.

No importa cuanto refunfuñe, Ron sabe como convencerla. Tras unos balbuceos incomprensibles y sin previo aviso, siente sus labios sobre los de ella. Y Hermione se descubre preguntándose como demonios ha podido hacerlo si hace unos segundos ella estaba subida a una silla y era cuatro palmos mas alta que él. Ah, lo que hay bajo sus piernas debe ser su brazo, por eso sus pies no tocan el suelo. Y lo que hay tras su espalda es su otro brazo, por eso ahora mismo ella tiene los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

Es Crookshanks quien pone fin al beso. El gato, que todavía no parece tragar a Ron, arquea el lomo y hace algo así como "ffffff", por lo que Ron se apresura a soltarla y tras un breve beso sale corriendo de la habitación. Hermione le escucha cantar, hasta que su voz se pierde en la lejanía.

Se coloca bien la camisa, se limpia las manos en la falda y vuelve a sentarse en la misma silla de espaldas a la puerta.

Sigue teniendo el nudo en la garganta. Y no se siente mejor.

Apoya la barbilla sobre la mesa. Observa la fotografía que hay frente a ella. Hermione Granger, premio anual, y Ron Weasley, capitan de Quidditch. Los opuestos. Los que son la pareja perfecta porque lo que no tiene uno lo tiene el otro. Los que se complementan.

La puerta se de la habitación se abre. Y al igual que minutos antes supo que era Ron quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ahora sabe que es Harry quien se ha quedado quieto, en silencio, juntandola sin hacer ruido.

Y entonces llora. De repente, sin avisar. No tenía ganas de llorar segundos antes, o sí, pero la cuestión es que llora y no muy disimuladamente, porque escucha su respiración agitada y dos hipidos que no ha podido aguantar.

- Harry necesito que me digas…

Se da la vuelta y le observa, con el uniforme de quidditch todavía. Seguramente sube ahora de la habitación común.

- Dime que todo está bien como está y que de ningún modo…

Avanza unos pasos hacia él y le abraza.

- Que de ningún modo podría ser diferente…

Mientras espera a que su amigo, a que su mejor amigo le reconforte y le diga que todo está bien, pasan varios segundos. Harry debe creer que estoy loca, piensa. No es para menos, quizá ha subido a… pedirle unos apuntes, por ejemplo, y ahí esta ella, llorando como una loca y abrazada a él, cosa que ha hecho dos o tres veces en toda su vida y únicamente en situaciones extremas.

Pero Harry es Harry. No pregunta, o si lo hace lo hará más tarde, aunque la duda le corroa por dentro durante días. Hermione siente su mano sobre su espalda, arriba, abajo… un contacto que intenta ser una caricia, un apoyo, una forma de decir "No llores más". Pero algo falta en ese abrazo. Intimidad, confianza, es como si Harry no quisiera ponerlo todo de su parte. Y Hermione se siente un poco mejor. Pero solo un poco.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Ha sido… -Hermione se separa ligeramente y sonríe, mirándole a los ojos-. Necesitaba desahogarme. Gracias.

- No hay de qué –contesta él. Y entonces Hermione sabe que él no ha subido a pedirle ningunos apuntes. Que quizá, solo quizá, Harry esté ahí para darle el apoyo que necesita y para decirle… ¿qué tenía que decirle? Dios, no recuerda lo que ha medio-balbuceado hasta que ha ido a parar a su cuello.

- No hagas caso de lo que… - Je, Hermione Granger no puede terminar las frases-. Bueno, nada, que no pasa nada. Está todo bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro.

Se lleva una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas y se sienta en la cama. Poco a poco se tranquliza, se calma. Cuando él se sienta junto a ella ya está del todo recuperada.

- ¿Sabes que? Una amiga me dijo… el año pasado –Hermione sonríe. Es ella, ya lo sabe-, que… espera, déjame recordar.

Frunce el entrecejo en una mueca que a Hermione le parece graciosa.

- Ah, ya. Bueno, justo cuando mi primer "gran amor" me había dejado colgado el curso anterior, ella me dijo algo… que fue lo que más me ayudó a superar todo aquello –Hermione le miró intrigada. No entendía que tenía que ver el fracaso de Harry con Cho y su relación con Ron, ni lo que ella hubiera podido decir en aquel entonces para que Harry aun lo recordara-. Me dijo que siempre había un tiempo para historias… como la mía. Y que la culpa de que hubiera salido mal no era mía, ni de ella. Lo que pasaba era que quizá… aquel no fuera nuestro momento.

El alza la vista y le mira, mientras Hermione clava la vista en el suelo.

- Así que… no se si la culpa es tuya, o de Ron. Pero si que tal vez, este no sea vuestro momento. A lo mejor tenéis que esperar cinco años, hasta que la principal obsesión de Ron no sea el Quidditch, o hasta que tu hayas dejado de ser tan cabezota, o hasta que yo…

Hermione, que asentía hasta ese momento, alza la mirada. Una lágrima que aun tenía guardada cae, jugándole la peor pasada de su vida. Y Harry se pone de pie.

- Es algo que me ha venido a la cabeza, viéndoos discutir ahí abajo. Solo quería devolverte el favor.

Y en silencio sale de la habitación, dejándola mas sola que nunca.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No.

Miente. En realidad le tiembla todo el cuerpo, aunque no sabe si es a causa o no del frío. "Si llueve…" piensa. "Si llueve lo haré. Lo haré."

- ¿Qué quería Harry? Me ha dicho que te ha visto.

- Nada… recoger unos apuntes.

Tampoco sabe por que le acaba de mentir sobre eso. Solo mira hacia atrás, donde las ventanas de Hogwarts se ven pequeñitas, enanas. Por un momento le parece ver a alguien asomado en una de ellas, una que si no es la habitación de los chicos desde luego es otra bastante cercana, pero luego ya no ve nada. Ron ha pasado su brazo por la cintura y está contándole lo que ha hecho durante el día.

Y empieza a chispear.


End file.
